


Of Suits and Bunny Slippers

by unashamedshipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unashamedshipper/pseuds/unashamedshipper
Summary: whether in a fancy black dress or fluffy cloud pajamas, Lucy would always have a special place in Natsu’s heart





	

Natsu was nervous. The sweat poured from his forehead to his neck as he pulled at his collar, once more glancing at his appearance. He didn’t dress up often, and when he did it was either because he wanted to for the hell of it or there was a funeral happening. 

Today was luckily neither of the two. 

Rifling through the closet to find his dress shoes, he finally found them underneath heaps of trash. Wiping his forehead once more, Natsu pushed his shoes on. He hated being so stressed out over one measly date. 

But this wasn’t just any date. This was a date with the girl of his dreams.

As the doorbell rang, Natsu ran toward the door but waited a few seconds before turning the handle. He didn’t want to seem too eager. 

He forced himself to take a breath before opening the door slowly to find one of the biggest shocks of a lifetime. His date, Lucy, was wearing pajamas. 

It was quite unlike her to wear a huge sleep shirt paired with plaid sleep pants and bunny slippers to his house. She was always dressed up in some kind skirt outfit that showed off a lot of skin. This was something that he had to get used to. 

But it was also really, really cute, Natsu thought with a flush. 

“Uh, Luce,” Natsu asked, “what are you wearing?” 

“My pajamas, silly! You said we were meeting at your house!” Lucy said, and he felt his heart race when she smiled. He always felt that when she smiled at him, but when she looked so comfy, it made him want to cuddle up with her on the couch. 

“I-I was gonna take you out to dinner,” Natsu replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Lucy gasped, eyes widening. “I’m so sorry, Natsu! I thought when you meant meet at your house that we were having movie night like every Saturday!” 

A hush fell over both of them for a moment before Natsu realized he messed up. Shit, he should have been more specific. 

“It’s not a big deal, Luce. I shoulda told you to dress up,” Natsu said, hanging his head low. 

“Hey,” Lucy replied, her eyes soft as she tipped his chin up with her hand, “It’s okay. You look pretty spiffy in your suit, you know.”

Natsu’s face reddened slightly, and Lucy giggled. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” Natsu turned his head away from her so she couldn’t see him blush even more. 

Lucy grasped the bag she held behind her back containing candy and popcorn to eat and movies to watch for the rest of the night. She followed his eyes as he peered at the edges of the bag, hoping that he would be okay with eating junk food and watching cheesy flicks even though he had his heart set on dinner. 

“Ready for movie night? I brought the popcorn. And I’m sure you’re ready to get out of that suit and into regular clothes,” Lucy said, but inside she hoped that he would continue wearing it. 

After all, it wasn’t too often that she saw the man of her dreams wearing a suit and looking like a handsome prince.


End file.
